


Achin' To Be

by GentleHum



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Comeplay, Exploring Sexuality, Implied Off-Camera Homophobia, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Panties, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleHum/pseuds/GentleHum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets should be shared, thinks Mike. But for now, he'll just have to use his imagination. Inspired by the incredibly hot story <i>Solo in Space</i> by the very talented <b>yearofmeteors</b>. Go read it right now, this can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achin' To Be

His roommate was away visiting his parents for the weekend, but Mike tested the bedroom door lock one more time before getting the small chest out from under the bed. Good. The nearly invisible piece of fishing line was still in place. He retrieved the key from the nightstand and unlocked the clasp, and sighed with relief when everything inside lay exactly as he had left it.

What to wear today, what to wear today...alone time was a precious rarity and he was wasting too much time deciding. Finally Mike settled on a royal blue satin bikini, with a thong back. His cock was already twitching in anticipation. He willed it into submission and quickly scrambled out of his jeans and briefs. Part of the fun was getting hard with the panties on, feeling the satin strain and pull as his erection grew, pushing against the fabric.

He pulled on the panties and luxuriated in the feel of the cool fabric against his heated skin. He moved to the mirror to admire the view. The thong settled between his ass cheeks, neatly traveling an inch or two down his lower back before disappearing into the cleft. He twisted a bit more to watch his hands caress his waist, feeling the thin elastic strap grip his skin under his fingers. Then he turned to face the mirror, and gasped at the jolt of arousal he felt seeing his image.

The panties clung to him, his dark pubic hair peeking out from the top and sides of the triangular patch of satin, the rich blue of the fabric highlighting the light, fine blonde hair of his thighs and scrotum. He watched, always newly amazed at the sight of his cock growing, shifting underneath the fabric of its own accord, a living thing seeking release. His balls overflowed either side of the narrow crotch, and as his cock lengthened, the strap between his ass cheeks shifted ever so slightly over his already sensitive hole. Mike couldn't resist. He ran a single finger down the outline of his shaft and hissed in pleasure as his manhood jumped at the contact and a small wet spot appeared near the top of the panty. He cupped his balls in his left hand, running his fingers again and again over the meeting of satin and skin, and with forefinger and thumb of his right hand he tweaked and teased his left nipple into a tiny hard peak of pleasure. 

The dark wet spot signaling his arousal grew larger and larger, and finally Mike took a bit of pity on himself and freed the head of his shaft from the fabric confines. It glistened in the low light and another drop of precome beaded at the tip. He ran his index finger over his slit, groaning as the lubrication coated his cockhead, then slipped his finger into his mouth to enjoy the salty tang. He loved the taste of his own juices, in his mind yet another hidden, shameful kink. Still palming and rolling his heavy, full balls, he hooked the elastic thong strap away from his hole and ran the saliva-slicked finger over his entrance. His short cry of pleasure shocked him, and his knees went weak. Time to move to the bed.

He fell backwards on the old mattress and rolled onto his left side, his right leg pulled up. He sucked his finger again to get it good and wet, then ran it in small, gentle, probing circles around his opening, getting up his nerve. With his other hand, he caressed his now-throbbing erection through the blue satin, holding himself back to stroke slowly and steadily. He gloried in how good the contrast between his rock hard cock and the soft fabric was, how unexpected to feel something so definingly masculine in panties deemed feminine. He didn't care. He loved the feeling, craved it. Today he was expanding his horizons, exploring new territory as the tip of his finger slid into his hole, much more easily than he expected. Inside the tissue was smooth and yielding, and a few experimental wiggles had Mike panting with desire. He worked his finger in and out, feeling the muscles relax and give as he went as deep as he dared this first time, experimenting with the slightest pulling and tugging at his ring to open it. He grabbed the fabric of the panties and used it to start jacking his cock in earnest, his hand rubbing the fabric up and down his shaft, occasionally wiping his thumb over the tip where he leaked steadily. He became dimly aware of the moans and grunts he was making, mouth hanging open with sheer need and desire. 

Mike wished he was sucking on a cock, feeling the weight of it on his tongue, heavy and thick. He imagined it wet with his spittle, the owner wiping his own salty precome across his lips and cheeks, teasing him as he desperately tried to capture the bobbing cock. He imagined the man lining up at his mouth, using his thumb to pull his jaw down, then slipping forward slowly, giving him time to swirl his tongue over and under and around until his mouth was full, so full of hard cock, gulping to swallow as the last inch slid into his throat, opening him up, then thrusting, first gently but with ever increasing force and speed, using him. Mike wanted to be such a good little cocksucker, wanted to look up at the man face-fucking him and see his eyes narrowed with lust, words of praise tumbling over his tongue…

He was fucking himself now with his finger, as hard and deep as he could, tip brushing and rubbing against the little lump inside that made him tingle on top of everything else he was feeling. He rolled onto his back, legs spread wide, finger not as deep but so good stretching and stroking his puckered opening. His balls drew up tight, and the tingle became electric, radiating from his pelvis out through his body. Mike gripped his cock tightly and pumped his fist up and down the entire length, squeezing the swollen, slippery red head on every stroke. His body went rigid as the electric tingles turned to shocks of pleasure, seemingly every muscle in his groin contracting and then exploding in blessed release. Wave after wave rolled over him, his cries of sheer pleasure accompanying each pulse of liquid from his cock until he was wrung out, dazed, panting as if he ran a race.

Mike lay in the afterglow, too lazy to move, until he became aware of the cooling liquid on his chest and belly and hand. His panties were a soiled, stained mess at the base of his softening cock. He dragged two fingers through the white blobs slowly soaking into his chest hair, scooping it up, then brought them to his lips. His tongue snaked out to gently lap at his fingertips, then he pushed them into his mouth, sucking at the salty, slightly bitter, vaguely metallic fluid, wishing beyond hope that someday he would be tasting himself on another man's lips, drinking that man's juice from his hard cock, the two of them sharing an intimacy beyond just sex. But that wasn't likely now, living in a small town where 'faggot' was thrown at anyone not sufficiently macho enough. Maybe he should think about moving to a bigger city, like Milwaukee or Minneapolis...he could get a new job, go out at night, find someone to date…

Sure, Mike thought wryly to himself, stretching. The chances of that happening are about the same as me getting shot into space.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a fictional character, not a real person. Just want to keep making that very, very clear. It's also the very first smut I've ever written, so you have my apologies in advance.


End file.
